


crack smutshots

by OrangutanFarts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangutanFarts/pseuds/OrangutanFarts
Summary: title says it all. requests are open but i cant promise ill make kt
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Imposter x reader/crewmate

**Author's Note:**

> heed this warning...please.
> 
> contains: dubious consent, Necrophilia, among us and i tried to make it gender neutral? so the genitals are up to you to decide but. yeah
> 
> i take requests.

I'm standing in electrical, fiddling with the wires I've been tasked to fix. I feel off-put, every nerve in my body seemingly on edge, goosebumps are rising.

It's cold. Far too cold than normal, for a bit I glanced from side to side. I feel eyes on me, staring dead at me. It feels like they're boring into me. Looking behind my suit and at my skin. 

I shiver again.

I'm nearing the end of my task, racing to get out. This of all places is the hotspot for murder, as proved by the many corspes scattered along the flooring.

And then, I hear it. That all too familiar clunk of a vent.

I freeze, as does my heart, and I stare dead ahead, far too scared to move.

I can feel him approaching me, i can feel his every movement within the small confinements of this stuffy room.

And suddenly it's hot. I feel jittery, scared out of my mind. I feel like i'm going to soil my fucking suit.

A hand grabs at my shoulder, tenderly rubbing into the fabric of my suit. I sigh, slightly relieved at the passive movements of the other.

Then, I hear something. a cold metal drags along me, I can feel it through my suit.

A knife.

I quiver, definitely scared of the outcome of this situation.

Fuck.

"U-Uh.. Just— just get it over with!" I gasp, scared out of my mind as worry just stammers into my emotions. Why is he stalling?

I feel my suit being cut, right down the centre, and not long after I'm naked.

"I-Imposter?" I whisper, though it's barely audible.

He hums, groping at my waist, kneading the skin there like dough. His touch is so..passive yet so full of bad intent.

His hands move up, to my chest. He tweaks my nipples, eliciting a shocked moan from me. His hands move along my surface, greedily feeling at all my skin. He squeezes my ass, and kneads the skin there.

I feel his erect shaft straining in his suit, pushing against my ass.

I hear a pop and squirting before I feel a cold finger nudge at my entrance. 

Its kind of him to prep me.

He pushes one digit in, immediately moving it in a fast pace. He was getting impatient.

I have to keep my hands plantes on the wall, fearing i may fall to the ground without this stability. It feels so good.

He grunts, thrusting his clothed dick against my bare ass.

He's fucking big.

I moan as one finger moves to two, then three, and finally a fourth. For good measure.

He pulls his slicked fingers out, unzipping his pants and sloppily lubing his dick. Then, he's pressing against my entrance.   
It feels like he's splitting me in half from my hole to head.

He's immediately thrusting in, the obscene sounds of skin on skin and squelching clouding my ears as he hits me right where I like it.

I let out a loud, slutty moan as he continues to press there. I feel pleasure soar within my gut, feeling him rearrange them. 

Its the best. 

And I'm trying my best to keep the tears in, but my lip quivers and they build up along my bottom eyelid.

He's grunting directly into my ear, muttering degrading words directly into me. He's drilling his cock into me so well and I can feel my orgasm approach. I rock against him, reaching for that euphoria.

Then I feel a knife against my throat, digging slightly in and drawing small dribbles of blood. 

I'm crying for many reasons now.

I feel it dig deeper, and deeper until it stings far too much for it to be a simple cut.

Then everything goes black.

(switching to 3rd person)

The imposter lets the dead body of the previous alive and well crewmate go limp as he drops the blood soaked knife onto the ground.

He was still roughly pounding into the corpse, relished in how it just got looser and tighter in a sporadic attempt to pick how it wants to be.

He cums deep within the body, balls deep in them. He groans, giving a few piteous thrusts before letting the body thunk to the floor.

He grins, wiping his dick clean and hiding it away.

[End]


	2. Dream x George x Sapnap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heed wanrjngs again
> 
> Contains: Cannibalism, Necrophilia. .. kinda just unsettling

Hot breaths ghost against one another.

"Oh geeooorgee~" Dream teases, palming his crotch as he undresses his partner.

George giggles, arms wrapped around his neck as he kisses the dirty blonde and feels a certain freedom from his nether regions.

Dream smirks, arms discovering his boyfriends body for what seems like the first time all over again. He peppers it in kisses, undressing him more. Then, the speedrunner undresses himself.

His dick is hard, leaking and red as he's eager to be inside.

George writhes, impatient as ever as Dream lines himself up with his asshole. (Yes, i am aware going in dry will shred your arse but wjo cares) And he pushes in, relishing at the warmth. 

George grins, covered in mischief as he grinds down on dream's dick.

Dream feels a seering pain appear on his cock, and he feels a liquid dripping out.

"AH? AH! MY FUCKING—" he pulls out, looking down in terror at his shredded dick. "MY DICK JUST GOT SHREDDED? WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT—"

"Hush dreamy poo~ my asshole is a crayon sharpener you silly goose~" Dream tenses as the shreds of dick seep out of his ass and—

onto a plate?

Suddenly, Sapnap has arrived looking at the shredded genital slices and winking at george.

"WHAT?!" He screams, terrified for whatever else they have in mind. Along with half of his dick being on a grill. Now being fried into crispy bits.

George sits up, going over to smell at the delicious dick-bits, as they call it. Dream is still in shock, crying as more blood is lost and he is dying of blood loss.

The two males shrug off his passing, digging into the dick-bits and slobbering all over themselves at how good they are!

Sapnap looks at the body, getting erect at the idea of fucking it.

"...can i?"

"Yeah, he's dead who cares."

Sapnap complies as he walks over to the naked dream, his dick snaking into the corpse.

He fucks it roughly, moaning as george covers himself in the dick-bits.

Sapnap cums in dream's body, over and over until his own body is tearing from the over-fucking.

The two then announce dreams death, faking crocodile tears as they clean up anything that might accuse them of man-slaughter.. since it was an indirect murder.

They were just hungry, okay?

They didn't even bother to go to his funeral.

They made a business from the dick-bits.

Got married.

Died later on because cannibalism isn't good for you kids!

Also, this is a payed ad. Buy dick-bits now, and the all new sonic vibrator.

Make sure to like, subscirbe and turn on notifactions for more epicnesss!!!

(please leave me kudos im in genuine pain.)

[enx]


	3. reddie (richie tozier x eddie kaspbrak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warninfs:
> 
> contains: Cannibalism, necrophilia, gay sex.  
> egg

Richie and Eddie were planning on having gay anal sex.  
that they did, several times mind you.  
This is literally their 69th round.  
God save them, because they're literally fucked out.  
Still, their cocks are stiff.

Eddie is moaning Richie's name, vice versa.

Then, Richie has a bright idea!

"Eds, can I cook you?"

"...Sure?"

"Thnx, I love you so much!"

Eddie merely muttered an "i love you" back and laid limp on the floor. (Limp rhymes with chimp, mind you.)

Richie picked up the short boy, carrying him over to the kitchen.

"Hold on, let me get some eggs real quick!"

"K"

Richie shoves Eddie's FAT ass into a pan, cracking eggs onto his stomach.

"HOKY FUCK RICHIE IT BURNS OMG HELP WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

"you agreed to this." He says nonchalantly as he moves the pan around to cook the eggs more.

After an hour or so, Eddie is dead. Burnt to a fucking crisp. The eggs are perfectly cooked though. He stirred eddie around a bit, snapping his charred finger off and crumbling it into seasoning.

"Tasty!" He hums, shoving his moutb full of the eggie omelette. 

He ate it all.

Then, had to go to hospital in emergency care.

Died soon after (RIP! LMAO NOOB)

kinda sad..

Sonia missed his fat cock.

Eddie was found, half digested within Richies asshole. He was about to be pooped out.

End!


End file.
